dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Revenant
} |name = Revenant |image = Creature-Revenant2.jpg |px = 270px |affiliation = Demon |rank = Lieutenant, Boss, Elite Boss |skills = Aura of Weakness Double Strike Mass Pull Pull Shield Wall Shield Defense |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The Golems of Amgarrak Dragon Age II Legacy Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition The Descent Trespasser |location = Various }} A revenant is a form of undead that is created when a powerful demon, usually of desire or pride, possesses a corpse. They have access to some forms of magic, usually of utilitarian nature, which assist its primarily-martial fighting style. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Eleven revenants can be found during the campaign, as a part of four separate quests: * The Black Vials: Six boss-level revenants are trapped in glass phylacteries: ** Caridin's Cross, Denerim, Circle Tower, Orzammar Royal Palace, the Lower Ruins, and the Werewolf Lair. * The Mage's Treasure: Three boss-level revenants in the Brecilian Forest, one in the west and two in the east. These are summoned by triggering gravestones. * Arl of Redcliffe: A lieutenant-level revenant is found in the Redcliffe Castle courtyard when The Warden breaks in to investigate. * Unbound: Elite Boss Gaxkang the Unbound, who is found in Quaint Hovel (Dirty Back Alley in Denerim), switches between two forms: a revenant and an arcane horror. * There are two types of revenants. One is considered undead, and thus has +75% cold resistance, -25% fire resistance, and is immune to nature damage. The other type is considered demon, and thus has +50% fire resistance and +5% spirit resistance. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening It is possible to encounter revenants in the Blackmarsh after escaping the Fade. The various Fade Portals spawn various undead and demonic enemies, including revenants, though at this point in the game they are only Elite level and far easier to dispatch than their boss-level, Origins counterparts. The Golems of Amgarrak *Several Warped Watcher revenants are trapped in-between the Veil in the Amgarrak Thaig. One of these is Boss rank while the others are Elites. These are only encountered during The Golems of Amgarrak DLC. Dragon Age II Miscellaneous Revenants can be found during the game, including: * One on Sundermount during Act 1 * One beneath Harimann Estate, during Repentance * In Act 3, especially during The Last Straw, Revenants can be encountered during almost every battle involving the undead. * If Aveline is in the party during the Mark of the Assassin, several phylactery-bound Revenants can be unleashed inside Chateau Haine during her personal quest. * One in the Legacy DLC on Riannon's floor named Kel-Sarag and will be aided by four Emissaries that protect and heal him. Dragon Age: Inquisition * Citadelle du Corbeau, at the front gate during the quest For the Empire. * Fade Rifts in the Exalted Plains (Enavuris and Ville Montevelan), always in the second wave. * Fade Rift in the Fallow Mire, always in the second wave. * Unadin Grotto in the Exalted Plains. * In Din'an Hanin, final chamber. * Behind the first of the Sacrificial Gates of Segrummar - requires The Descent DLC. * Another two in the Forgotten Tower - requires Trespasser DLC. Skills Revenants have five different skills, and like party members, have conditions for their Combat Tactics: Other statistics Note: there are actually two sub-types of Revenants in-game; those encountered in Brecilian Forest and Quaint Hovel (hereinafter referred to as "Alt") are slightly different. Revenants have the following characteristics: * High Armor rating, Health, and Regeneration. * Immunity to Stun and knockdown. * Immunity to Cold and Nature damage (although they may get frozen by Cone of Cold); vulnerability to Fire damage; normal reaction to Spirit and Lightning damage. (Alt: 'not immune '''to nature damage but have ~50% fire resistance). * Immune to flanking (due to Shield Tactics) but not immune to backstabs caused by paralyze effect + Coup de Grace. * Good Defense (due to Aura of Weakness); normal attack rating (Alt: attack ratings are much higher) Some of their basic strategies involve: * Pulling or Mass Pulling ranged attackers and healers. * Damaging multiple opponents in melee. * Killing weaker party members in one blow (''spiking). * Wearing down the party with their allies (skeletons or lesser darkspawn). Strategy Gallery DA2 Revenant enemy demons.jpg|A revenant in Dragon Age II DAI revenant.png|A revenant in Dragon Age: Inquisition Dark Revenant (HoDA).png|A dark revenant in Heroes of Dragon Age Revenant_(HoDA).png|Tier progression of a Revenant in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:The Golems of Amgarrak creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Legacy creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Corpses Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures